Cut Man
Cut Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light to be a lumberjack robot for one company, but scissors where not a good choice to cut trees, so Dr. Light had to cancel the order and made him his gardener. Dr. Wily, angry with the mistakes done by Dr. Light, stole his robots and reprogrammed them to help him conquer the world. He modified Cut Man and made his blades strong enough to cut trees and thin metal. After his defeat, Mega Man took him to repairs and returned to the original programming, but kept the modified appearance. ---- Cut Man is also the name of the first episode of season 1 in Rockman Animated. In this episode Rock is born, and is raised by Dr. Light. Two years after the birth of Rock, Roll is created. Several days after that, Sniper Joe's surrounded Dr. Light saying he was under arrest. Although Dr. Light wanted to know what he did wrong they didm't answer his question. They aimed their blasters towards Light, Rock and his sister made a quick by aiming the Joes' blasters towards each other. The punched, kicked, and used several items around them until the house was clear of Joes. The SCreen on Dr. LIghts monitor turned on, viewing Cut Man. Cut Man told them that he and five others were going to rule the Earth and rid the planet of humans and repopulate it with robots. Rock then took it upon himself to prevent such a thing from happening. He asked Dr. Light to remodel him into a robot master. Dr. Light was reluctant, but he knew he had no choice. And so, Rockman was born. Manbus were sent flying in his direction as he blast his way through millions of Suzies. After that mess was done and over with, he found himself surrounded by a large number of Cut Machines. Finally, he encountered several Big Eyes, but he managed to evade their strategy and demolish them from behind. After, all of that fighting he finally found Cut Man. Eventually, after quite a long battle, Rockman triumphed over Cut Man. He then walked up to where Cut Man lie motionless, collected his ability chip, picked up the body and teleported home. After Dr. Light repaired Cut Man, he told Rockman and Roll of a great being known as the legendary Yellow Devil. And so our hero's journey begins... Mega Man Century Cut Man makes an appearance in Mega Man Century in the final stage. After Mega Man defeats Dr. Wily, Flat Man used the parts of the latest Wily Machine to upgrade himself. Since none of the weapons the Rossum bots use work against the new Flat Man, Mega Man called for help, in which Cut Man arrived. Cut Man used his signature Rolling Cutter on Flat Man and it broke through part of his armor. Cut Man later gives Mega Man the Rolling Cutter to use against Flat Man. Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Cantury Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Maker Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man Square Root of Negative One bosses Category:Mega Man Square Root of Negative One Category:Super Mario Bros. Crossover Category:Playable Characters